Summer Daze
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: A continuation of "More than Meets the Eye" This is a Danny Phantom/Sonic/Pokemon Crossover, Telling the tale of Summer Daniella Fenton, daughter of Insanity and Danny Fenton, as she goes through the storyline of "Guardian Signs" and tries to keep everyone, including her friend and partner, Ben, from discovering her secrets. It's not easy being her, that's for sure! STANDALONE!
1. Chapter 1

Insane: Hey, peeps! Listen, this story is based in the storyline of my story, "More Than Meets the Eye". But you don't need to read it to understand this. All you need is an understanding of Danny Phantom and Sonic, and the overview I'm about to provide you. ^^

_Once upon a time there was an Authoress. She lived with her friends on Mobius. Her name was Insanity Fangirl. Insane had some dark secrets. She was born in Amity Park, on Earth. She wasn't human, like she claimed. She was a princess of a forgotten kingdom, the Tale kingdom. And she had the government after her._

_One day she got into a fight with her friends, Scourge, Amy, and Sonic, and ran away. She headed back to Amity Park, where she reconnected with an old friend, Danny Fenton. Insane revealed her true species to Danny, showing him her Mobian form. Danny, in turn, revealed his Halfa (Half-Ghost) status to the young Neo-Mobian Authoress. The two admitted their feelings to each other and returned to Mobius, where Insane made up with her friends, who had discovered her secrets while she was gone. Four years later, Danny and the slightly older Insane tied the knot on Valentine's Day. A year later, they welcomed Summer Daniella Fenton into the world._

Insane: Now, fast forward about fifteen years. This story takes place in my favorite Pokémon game, Pokémon Ranger: Guardian signs. Oh, yeah, I don't own Danny Phantom, Sonic the Hedgehog, or Pokémon. They belong to SOMEONE ELSE! Go sue them! I WANT YOU TO REVIEW! However, flamers will have the Box Ghost sent after them! BEWARE!

~Chapter 1: Leaving the Nest~

~Summer's POV~

"Are you all packed?"

"Yes, Ma."

"Do you need anything else?"

"No, Ma."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sweetie?"

"Daddy, we've been through this! This is what I want!"

My dad sighed. "I know, Sweetie, I'm just worried. We won't be there to protect you if something gets sticky."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, it's not like I have _ghost powers_ or _anything else_ to protect me."

That earned a laugh from my daddy.

"Danny, Hon, she'll be fine. I know she will."

Good old Ma. Sure, she's nuttier than Princess Sally Acorn's poo, but you can always count on her. She handed me the folder with my papers – the ones I'd need to enroll at the school I was headed for (Birth certificate, ID, etc.). Then, with one last smile, she opened a portal that would take me one step closer to the future I'd always wanted.

~End~

Insane: This may not make much sense, but she explains more deeply in the next chapter. Summer is NOT an OC! She is the female hero in Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs! Although, it probably goes without saying that she's not mine and Danny's child in the game... Please Review! You get a free virtual can opener!

~Insanity OUT!~


	2. Chapter 2

Insane: HEY! PEEPS! I ATE MY MATH HOMEWORK!

Sonic: You did?

Shadow: Sonic, she's on winter break. No homework.

Scourge: Also, she's on a strict "No-Math" diet. She needs to slim down the sane half of her brain. It's trying to take over.

Silver: * facepalm * Disclaimer: Insane owns nothing!

Insane: * does hypnosis * You. . . Will. . . Review. . . But. . . Not. . . Flame . . .

~Chapter 2: Friends~

~Summer's POV~

I looked around with interest at the school grounds. This place was amazing!

Ever since I was a little girl, I'd wanted to be a Pokémon Ranger. Ma would tell me stories about her friend Kate (Shadows of Almia), and her adventures. And even though I lived on Mobius, I couldn't help but dream of one day being a Ranger, too.

And now, here I was! At the Ranger School in Almia! My dreams were gonna come true!

Um... That is, if I can manage to keep my secrets...

I inherited a lot from my folks. My father's DNA was ghost-infused, causing him to be a Halfa.

I inherited his ghost powers, meaning I'm a halfa, too. But, (Not to sound too full of myself) I'm SO much more.

My mother was the last known member of her species in existence. She was a Neo-Mobian, a rare species that can change between Human and Mobian forms at will.

I can do that, too. But that's not all.

I have a Human form, a Ghost form, a Mobian form. . . and what I call my Phantom-Mobian form. Yes, both ghost and Mobian.

That form, however, can't be accessed at will. It's basically my Super form, meaning I need Chaos Emeralds to activate it.

My Mobian form isn't really much different in abilities than my human form, it's just cuter, smaller, and fuzzier.

The REAL game changer is my Ghost half. As Summer Phantom I can do all kinds of awesome stuff. Like fly. I love flying.

My thoughts were broken into by a voice.

"Excuse me, Miss, do you know where we take the entrance exam?"

I turned to find a boy my age looking totally lost.

"Uh, no, sorry. That's actually what I'm trying to find."

"Then can we look together? I'm super nervous."

"It's nice to meet you, Super Nervous. My name is Summer Fenton."

He laughed. "You're a riot, Summer. I'm Ben Ferrier. It's nice to meet you, too. Would you like to be friends?"

"I'd love to."

**~TIME SKIP~**

_**Me and you is friends...**_

_**You smile, I smile,**_

_**You hurt, I hurt,**_

_**You jump off bridge,**_

_**I gonna miss your e-mails**_

_**-Unknown**_

_**We're best friends,**_

_**So always remember**_

_**That if you fall,**_

_**I'll be there to**_

_**pick you back up...**_

_**After I finish laughing, of course.**_

_**-Unknown**_

_**~Time skip over- One month later~**_

Ms. April stood at the front of the class. As per usual, Ben and I were the most attentive. Everyone else was kinda... bleh. Is that even a word? Whatever. Fact of the matter is, if one out of two successful students at this school is an alien, than the whole "children are our future" thing really ain't working for this planet. Maybe I should have Ma recommend it to G.U.N. for rehabilitation... Nah. I hate G.U.N. Plus, I don't approve of their "Take over a planet" policy... thingy. Hmm... I need to work on my Common Language skills (That's what Mobians call English)... I could probably find the right word in Mobian... "Hgfkrw rwvz" sounds about right... Don't bother trying to pronounce it, it sounds way different than it's spelled. (A/N: And there's no vowels!) (Summer: MA! This is MY story! Butt out!) (A/N: Sorry, Sweetie. Peeps, Imma put a translation key at the end of each chapter with my version of Mobian, K? And if you want it translated for you, too, just say so.)

Well, Ms. April said to us, " O.K., class, today we have a special guest." As she spoke, a woman stepped into the room.

"Hello, everyone, my name is Wendy. They call me the "Flying Ranger". I'm here on a special assignment from the Ranger Union. They've asked me to take two preselected students – recommened by your teacher – and train them for an experimental branch of the Pokémon Rangers. This branch will be known as the "Sky Rangers" and will focus on flight tactics and many other unconventional skills."

Ms. April cleared her throat. "So, who did you choose?"

"You sent us a long list, but Prof. Hastings believes the best choices are Ben Ferrier and Summer Fenton."

~End Chapter~

Insane: ...

Sonic: Please review, Insane, quit sulking. Here's your translator:

Common-Mobian translator

**A-Z**

**B-Y**

**C-X**

**D-W**

**E-V**

**F-U**

**G-T**

**H-S**

**I-R**

**J-Q**

**K-P**

**L-O**

**M-N**

~INSANITY OUT! ! !~


	3. Chapter 3

Summer Daze

Insane: Aaaaaaannnnnd I'm back, with another chapter of Summer Daze! I just wish I had more reviews...

Sonic: Insane owns Danny Phantom, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Pokémon!

Shadow: No she doesn't!

Insane: No I don't!

Sonic: You don't? Sorry.

Scourge: Ok, so it's been a year since last chapter; Summer and Ben have been qualified Rangers for a month, and have been quite successful.

Insane: Yup! I'm so proud of her!

Sonic: . . . . . . Anywaaaaay . . . Now for the actual storyline to begin!

~Chapter 3: Next Time, We're Taking the Bus, Dammit!~

~Narrator's POV~

_In the skies of Oblivia, an isolated region in the Pokémon world. . . . . . . ._

_Three Pidgey can be seen flying peacefully above the clouds. That is, until a startled cry from another Pokémon rings through the air. The small, brown bird Pokémon scatter as a red and white dragon-like Pokémon shoots through the air, being chased by strange people on stranger UFO-like hover-scooters. The green-clad pursuers are firing green and pink bolts at the flying Pokémon._

"_Ha!" One chaser shouts._

"_Do you really think you can get away?" The other taunts._

"_Laaaaa!" The fleeing Pokémon cries._

_All of a sudden, the cry of another Pokémon echos through the air._

"_Staaaaaaaar!"_

_Followed by the sound of one very ticked off girl's scolding._

"_HOW DARE YOU! IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE FOOLISH ENOUGH TO HUNT DOWN A LEGENDARY Pokémon LIKE LATIAS, AT LEAST PICK ONE THAT'S LESS SWEET!"_

_The girl's angry scream catches the attention of the chasers long enough for the fleeing Pokémon, identified as Latias, to escape._

_The green-clad weirdos turn their UFOs around to take a look at the stranger._

_She is riding atop a Pokémon easily identified as a Staraptor, a large, gray, bird Pokémon. A pair of unnervingly bright blue eyes peer at them through a set of bright red goggles. Her hair is a mop of dark brown that reaches her shoulders. A bright yellow scarf adorns her throat, and a red jacket with yellow accents over a white shirt and jean shorts completes her outfit. Almost. For the last accessory is the most telling of all._

_A Capture Styler._

"_You're. . . . . A Pokémon Ranger!"_

"_Damn right." The girl smirks._

(Line break. Have I mentioned I hate writing in present tense?)

Maddie Fenton: Hey Danny, what did you do in school today?

Danny Fenton: Clearly not enough, I gotta go again tomorrow.

Maddie Fenton: O_O

Jack Fenton: Fudge!

Insane: *watching them from afar * That was random. Back to the story!

(Back to past tense. YAY!)

~Summer's POV~

HA! This is my favorite part of the job. It reminds me of Eggman's expression when Uncle Sonic pulls an unexpected turnaround. The stunned look on a bad guy's face never disappoints. Ya know? . . . . . . Well, maybe not. I doubt very many of you are vigilante heroes. . . . . . . Then again, I've been wrong before.

"No way! There's only one Ranger in Oblivia!"

"I disagree."

"Fine! We'll do this the hard way!"

The Voice Navigation, or Voice Nav. feature on my Styler broke in.

**WARNING! Your adversaries are using ****Pokémon to attack. Please Capture the Pokémon in order to calm it down.**

I flicked my wrist so that the Styler would activate. A Pidgey flew towards me.

_Too easy. . . . ._

"Capture on!"

A Capture Styler is a Ranger's most important tool. It's used to convey feelings of friendship to Pokémon. The process is done using the "Capture Disc", which moves in loops around the Pokémon. A Capture can snap Pokémon back to their natural state of mind, which is useful in situations where they are being controlled, like now. In addition, Capturing a Pokémon can create a temporary alliance with a Ranger, who can then use them for Target Clears and Poké-assists. Sometimes a Ranger can form a special bond with a Pokémon, and connect emotionally with it. That Pokémon may then become the Ranger's Partner Pokémon, and will stay with them.

I don't have a Partner Pokémon, but Ben does. His Staraptor. The one I'm currently on was just plain Captured.

With a twirl of my wrist, the Capture of the Pidgey was complete.

One of the morons on the UFOs groaned in frustration. The other simply shouted at me.

"Listen, Ranger Girl! Oblivia's very peaceful! We don't need a Ranger like you!"

"So what are you gonna do about it?" I taunted.

"I'm gonna get rid of you the way I get rid of **all** unwanted trash! With a Plasma Cannon!"

_POW, POW!_

I rolled my eyes and proceeded to dodge his blast. Did this guy think I was untrained, or was he just dumb?

"Dang!" He shouted. "How'd she dodge that!"

"I don't know, but there's no way she can avoid our double-team attack!" And she started firing at me. Her friend quickly joined her.

I easily dodged, my Staraptor and I working in perfect sync.

After a good five minutes of that, there were loud clicks coming from their controls, and no more bolts were being fired.

"My battery's dead!"

"Mine, too!"

"Awwww. . . . Just when I was having fun, too!" I pouted in mock disappointment.

The female scrunched up her face in thought. "Maybe scaring our target with wild firing wasn't the best idea..."

The male scowled. "Does it matter? I guess we'll just have to ram her!"

I was about to prepare to turn myself intangible, these idiots probably wouldn't even notice that they would go right through me, when a better option finally showed up.

"HEY! Let's make this a fair fight!"

"Staaaaar!"

"Took you long enough!" I called to my partner.

"Oh, you know the deal, Summer!" Ben smirked, "Waaaaay too much traffic up here!"

"Tauros!" I called back playfully, using the name of the "Wild Bull" Pokémon, rather than my standard cry of 'Bull!'. "Not funny, Ben!"

"Then **why** are you laughing?"

It's true, I was giggling uncontrollably.

The UFO riders, though, weren't amused.

"**CRAP!** There were more than one!"

Ben grinned, and I took a quick second to soak in the view.

My partner had a similar uniform to mine, red goggles, a yellow scarf, a red jacket, and a Capture Styler. He too was a brunette, although his hair stuck up in a point atop his head that he **insisted** was cool. His eyes were the shade of dark chocolate, my favorite.

I had long since harbored a slight crush on him, but knew it wasn't the best idea for me to pursue a relationship. . . . . He was human! And I wasn't. And that was that. My parents were accepted as a couple because neither of them were human, even if they were different. That, and they were both practically unique. But, it wouldn't hurt to look, right? As long as I didn't touch. ^^

The dude on his UFO seemed to think the jig was up.

"The Plasma Cannons aren't working... Rangers keep popping up... Maybe we should just cut our losses and retreat. . . . . ."

Before I could congratulate myself. . . .

"**HOLD IT!"**

"Who said that?" Ben shouted.

"There is one more on our side, now!"

Uh oh. A third idiot on a UFO popped out of the clouds. He was a blond, with a red streak in his hair. His UFO was red, rather than gray. To top it off, he was wearing a red jumpsuit.

"Our Leader!" The green-clad minions cried in unison.

I facepalmed. Of **course**. The idiot in the jumpsuit is always in charge.

"Our Leader! They're Pokémon Rangers!"

"I can see that. I've never seen flying Rangers, though. Tell me, what are two aerial, adolescent Ranger **BRATS** doing here?"

I winced.

3 . . .

Ben got a fiery look in his eyes.

2 . . .

He clenched his fists.

1 . . .

And exploded.

"**YEAH? ! WELL, AT LEAST WE'RE NOT A COUPLE OF INCOMPETENT NINCOMPOOPS WHO CAN'T EVEN HANDLE A COUPLE OF **_**'BRATS'! ! ! ! "**_

I facepalmed. Professional suicide!

The red dude glared at him. "Why you. . . You need a lesson in respect! How 'bout you go skydiving. . . **With NO parachute!**"

And he fired a whole lotta shots from his Plasma Cannon.

Did I say "Professional" suicide? Make that actual suicide.

I reacted on instinct, throwing myself off my Staraptor and into the line of fire.

I could survive this. . . . . Ben couldn't.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard Ben scream.

My last thought before everything went black?

_Next time, WE'RE TAKING THE BUS!_

(Hey, Thanks! I love you!)

Insane: Wow... Super long!

Sonic: For you, anyway.

Insane: Shut up.

Scourge: Please review! We're BEGGING YOU!

~Insanity OUT!~


	4. Chapter 4

Summer Daze

Insane: Okay, Chapter 4 is here! Oh, and I'm gonna try second person POV!

Sonic: Insane does not own me. . .

Danny: Or me. . .

Ukulele Pichu: Pi! Chu! (Or me and all my Pokémon friends!)

Insane: Enjoy, but if I don't get reviews, I will cry. REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

~Chapter 4: KO'd a few times~

_Where we left off... (In Summer's POV)_

_I reacted on instinct, throwing myself off my Staraptor and into the line of fire._

_I could survive this. . . . . Ben couldn't._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard Ben scream._

_My last thought before everything went black?_

Next time, WE'RE TAKING THE BUS!

~Ben's POV (Second person)~

You wait for the bolts from the villain's Plasma cannon to strike you, knocking you out of the sky and to your death.

But they never come.

You look around in confusion.

"Wha? What happened?"

The man in red across from you looks perplexed.

"Hmmm... Sacrificing herself to save another. How bold. Or, perhaps, how _foolish_. You should thank your partner for saving you, boy. Because now she's hurtling headfirst into the ocean!"

You feel panic set in. Not her. Not Summer. Not the bright, cocky, fearless girl you've harbored secret feelings for since that very first day. She can't have. SHE CAN'T HAVE!

"W-what? She saved me, and now she's falling into the ocean? ! ? !"

You've always known she was reckless, but this is crossing the line.

The man smirks at you. "You seem lucky, Ranger Boy. How about we make you our lucky charm?"

You realize too late what's happening. You are too numbed by the fact that she could be gone forever, that perhaps you'll never hear her playful banter and good-natured teasing again.

Before you come to your senses they have used the strange gauntlets on their arms to steal your Partner Pokémon out from under you, and tied your wrists to one of the UFO's handlebars.

You are then blindfolded, but your concern does not lie with you, but rather, the girl who's been by your side since day one, the girl who took that fateful hit.

And now you can only pray that she's alright.

(... I got nothin'.)

Insane: I'm COLD! I wish I were in Oblivia. It's warm there! . . . . Mostly.

(Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti . . .)

~Summer's POV (Second person)~

You open your eyes to a world moving too fast past you. It takes you a moment, but you remember what's happening.

Summoning your strength, you attempt a move that has come as natural as breathing to you since you mastered it.

A familiar white ring of light encircles your waist, but you are too weak to complete the transformation into your ghost half, or, as your father calls it, "Go Ghost". You try to fly in your human form, but the hit you took has left you too weak for even that.

You look down at the fast approaching ocean and remember your "Uncle" Tails telling you that hitting water at terminal velocity is nearly equal to hitting concrete. There is time for only one more try.

In desperation you focus every ounce of your energy into going intangible.

You nearly make it. At the exact moment you strike, you are fully intangible, but a split second later you are solid again. Pain racks your entire body, though not as bad as it would have been without your powers. You manage to keep consciousness, but it may not last long.

You hate to admit it, but that was likely too reckless.

Your thoughts are broken into by the Voice Nav. on your styler.

**WARNING! The Capture Styler has come off! WARNING! The Capture Styler has come off!**

**Please reattach the Capture Styler immediately!**

In a panic, you shake the slowly creeping in darkness away and look wildly through your goggles for your most important tool. You spot it drifting down towards the seafloor and go after it.

It lands on a stone pedestal like object, with a painted symbol that reminds you vaguely of a phoenix. You quickly dive for it, then place it back on your wrist where it belongs.

**Bzzzzzzzrt...**

**Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzrt... Seawater has penetrated the Styler's Voice Nav. circuitry. Current Location: X Coordinate 54413 Y Coordinate 52116. Bzzzzzzzrt... Danger! Bzzzzzzzzzzrt... Extreme Current headed your way. Dangbzzzzzzzzzzzzrt... Seawabzzzzrt...**

As the Styler wraps up its warnings, an enormous object rushes through the water, its slipstream tossing you head first into a rock.

And your world goes black once more.

(Second person is fun!)

Insane: I work really hard on this story, but I get so little feedback... D:

(Flashybacky!)

~FLASHBACK: Summer's POV (Also in second person, don't worry though, I'll switch next chapter.)~

You awaken to the sound of Flickies chirping outside your bedroom window. The Mobian birds' song is soothing and peaceful, and you love every second you can hear it. As you stand up and climb out of bed, you grasp your metal headboard to steady yourself.

You yelp in surprise and pain as an inch long spark of static electricity shocks you.

You run into the bathroom, feeling fear and confusion. What is happening to you? !

Looking in the mirror, you are startled to see your normally tame hair sticking up in all directions as though you stuck your tounge in an outlet while sleeping. You'd know if you did, so this is definitely something else.

In panic, you run downstairs, calling for your father. When he comes towards you and sees you shaking in fear, he attempts to hug you. He is more than a foot away when he is shocked.

Rather than look confused or worried, like you expect, he grins ear-to-ear.

You look at him in confusion.

"Don't worry, Sweetie. The static build-up is a part of your ghost powers. Clockwork told me about your core. He says that even though my core is icy, yours is electric. And Clockwork has an electric core, too. He agreed to train you when you were ready. So now it's time for your first trip into the Ghost Zone!"

You are estatic at heading into the Ghost Zone. You have always wanted to go! You and your father head off to meet the Master of Time for your training.

(Hey, Thanks for reading! LEAVE A DANG REVIEW!)

Insane: Second person is AWESOME! REVIEW! NO FLAMES PLEASE!

~Insanity OUT!~


	5. Chapter 5

Insane: Hey, Peeps! 'Sup? * gets tomatoes thrown at her for choosing Summer Daze as her next update* It's not my fault! I blame my Dani muse!

Dani: I blame her nonexistent attention span.

Insane: ANYway... I wanna clear up what shall more than likely confuse you this chapter:

**Danielle. Important info ahead!**

_**In my story, despite the time that's passed, Dani is only fourteen. This is due to a combination of Dani's flawed growth hormones and the time difference between dimensions. On Mobius, human children (like Summer) grow extremely fast – fifteen years on Earth is roughly eighteen months on Mobius. Once they reach around Summer's age, their growth cycle slows dramatically. So that's my explanation for why Dani is fourteen while Summer is fifteen... And if you don't follow; I'M THE AUTHOR SO I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! **_**:D**

Dani: Anyway, I'd just like to point out that the Authoress owns absolutely nothing!

Summer: Okay here... we... go! Please review!

~Chapter 5: Cute but Deadly~

~Third Person POV~

Shortly after the skirmish that resulted in Ben's capture and Summer's fall to the ocean, a streak of black and white stood out clearly among the blue skies of the Oblivia region. The Unidentified Flying Streak stopped abruptly – incidentally, directly over where the female Ranger had fallen – and was reveal to be a girl, about fourteen, who was now floating in midair and consulting a small machine in her hand.

_** Welcome to the Fenton Finder.**_ The machine said in a cool female voice. **_The ectoplasmic signature of "_**_Summer Phantom__**" has been keyed in. Please follow the radar arrows to locate the ghost. Enjoy your Fudge!**_

The girl rolled her eyes at that last line, silently cursing her grandfather's sweet tooth. She brushed snow white hair out of toxic green eyes, then flew off in the indicated direction, keeping her eyes peeled for her quarry.

As she flew, she reminded herself that Summer, first and foremost, was a Phantom, and thus could handle anything.

But that didn't stop her from worrying. Summer wore a monitoring anklet – the twin to the one the girl herself wore – that alerted if she was in major danger.

The anklet had gone off over an hour ago, but the girl had trouble getting to Oblivia and was now searching as fast as she could.

_Hang on 'Sis. _She thought. _I'm comin'._

OxOxO

I'm not concerned about all hell breaking loose, but that a _part_ of hell will break loose... It'll be much harder to detect.

**George Carlin**

OxOxO

~Ben's POV~

_ I wake up to pain in my head. Try to move; no dice. What happened? I can't see._

_ I feel like Summer clocked me with a frying pan. Again._

_** Summer.** _

_ Summer. She... Fell out of the sky!_

_ …. And I've been kidnapped._

_Well, that would properly explain my inability to move and see. I'm blindfolded and my hands are tied!_

_But..._

_Summer._

_Oh, I hope she's alright..._

OxOxO

Random funnies from many fandoms, none of which I own!

Harry Potter (The Goblet of Fire):

Neville Longbottom: * after Harry doesn't come out of the water in the second task* Oh, my gosh! I've killed Harry Potter!

Voldemort: No fair! I wanted to do that!

Danny Phantom (Masters of All Time):

Vlad: And you'd better hurry, Daniel. * looks at Sam and Tucker* They're running out of time.

Danny: Time! … That gives me a great idea!

*cut to Clockworks Tower *

Clockwork: No. It's a terrible idea!

Pokémon (Flower Power!):

Ash: Do you think I should do a show with my Pokémon?

Misty: You mean like a street performance?

Ash: No, a television show.

*Misty and Brock fall over anime-style *

Misty: WHO'D WATCH THAT?

Ah, Misty, I would.

OxOxO

~Summer's POV~

_ "Summer! Summer, wake up! Please, 'Sis! Please... Tell me I'm not too late!"_

Someone was shaking me roughly. I pried open my piercing blue eyes to discover an identical pair staring into them.

I jumped back in surprise.

"_Danielle Jasmine Fenton-Phantom! Flames above, below and between! Don't you EVER startle me like that again!"_

My only response was a squeal, a shout of, "Summer!", and then having the remaining life hugged out of me.

"Dani! I need to breathe!" I yelped weakly.

My 'DEAR' sister pulled away and grinned at me. She had raven hair like our father's – actually; she was pretty much a female version of Daddy. I stared at her, reveling in the glow of her naturally mischief-filled grin.

Then, what had happened to me hit home.

I sat bolt upright and yelped, "BEN!"

Dani was totally lost. "Who?"

I felt tears fall from my eyes, and Dani then didn't say anything more. I practically had twin-speak with her, and thus knew that at that moment, comforting me was more important.

"Summer, I'll do whatever I can to help you, but I need to know the full story first."

I nodded. "W-well... It all st-tarted when Ben and I got c-called to Professor Hastings office at t-the Ranger HQ in Almia..."

OxOxO

Insane: Hey, thanks! Now, if you read this, I'm BEGGING YOU TO REVIEW!

~Insanity OUT!~


	6. Chapter 6

Dani: Hey, 'Sis!

Summer: 'Sup?

Dani: You won't believe it – I just found out that we here at insaneshadowfangirl's office of FanFiction and Randomness DON'T OWN Pokémon, Danny Phantom, or Sonic and co!

Summer: …... You thought we did?

Dani: No, but SOMEBODY had to say it.

Summer: I 'spose... Please enjoy – and review!

~Chapter 6: Flashbacks and PTSD~

~Flashback Summer's POV~

We find ourselves in the office of Professor Hastings, one of the most important people in the entire Ranger Union. He has called me and my partner specifically – This mission could determine the fate of the Sky Rangers!

"Miss Fenton, Mr. Ferrier. It is a pleasure to meet you two at last – you have glowing records."

You beam at the praise as your partner thanks him.

"Alas, I wish this could simply be a social visit; Perhaps a check-up on the Sky Rangers' project... But, unfortunately, this is a meeting to give the two of you a special mission. Have you ever heard of Oblivia?"

I answer, "It's an Island region – pretty far south of here, right?"

"Yes. You seem quite well-versed, Miss Fenton."

I smile. Of course, Professor. But please. Call me Summer. Miss Fenton makes me feel like my Aunt Jazz, and she's annoying."

Ben snorted next to me.

"Of course, Summer. Now for your mission. There's a group of dangerous criminals capturing and using poor Pokémon for their nefarious deeds." I roll my eyes. Can't these people get a little creative? _Later I'd wish I hadn't thought that._

The professor continues, "At first, these **Pokémon Pinchers** worked alone or in small groups, but now they seem to have rallied together. The question is, why?"

"I suppose that WOULD be a good question."

"Quite, Mr. Ferrier. And so, I need the two of you to depart for Oblivia immediately."

We both salute. "Yes, Sir!"

On our way out the door, I'm thinking so hard I nearly walk THROUGH (like, intangibly...) Murph, the most useless idiot in the Union, though he was a friend, so that counts for something, even if I don't quite know what. Luckily, I manage to circumvent certain awkwardness and probing questions as he proceeds to trip going UP the stairs and falls DOWN them. Whoops.

(LINE BROKEN I WIN!)

Ben: Did you just fall, Summer?

Summer: I did NOT fall – I attacked the floor!

Ben: *raises eyebrow* Backwards?

Summer: I'm that awesome.

Ben: *rolls eyes*

(HEY I BROKE A LINE!)

~Dani's POV~

Just from her story, I could tell just how close my sister was to this boy... And she'd taken a hit that could've KILLED her for him. I don't think she really realizes just how deep that could be... But I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

"Okay..." Summer mumbled. "Let's head for Renbow Island, 'cause Doulce Island ain't inhabited..."

"'Kay."

So, we started walking North. After about five minutes, we ran into a cute little yellow mouse-like creature with a tiny lightening-shaped tail. I 'awww'd', but my sister threw out her arm to stop me from trying to pick it up.

"Careful, Dani. That Pichu is VERY agitated." She flicked her wrist, and a small disk popped out of the device there. "Capture on!"

I watched in awe as the disk circled the little mouse – a Pichu, she'd called it. After a moment, Summer seemed to have calmed down Pichu, and for the first time, I noticed that it had a ukelele, of all the crazy things.

"Uh, 'Sis?"

"Yeah?"

"Do Pokémon USUALLY carry around instruments?"

"... No?" She stared at the little creature.

All of a sudden, we heard a new voice.

"There ya are, Pichu!"

We both whirled, finely tuned ghost instincts running full throttle.

~! ##$$%^&^-

Insane: Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
